fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucian
Appearance Lucian has short, jet black hair and blue eyes. When not in battle, Lucian will wear a long, black, overcoat over his black shirt and pants. He keeps his sword strapped to his back with the handle facing up over his right shoulder. If he knows he is going to have to fight he will wear his lunar armor. The lunar armor is black with a generous amount of white trim on the edges. The breastplate bears a symbol of a crescent moon as well as his sheild. Another symbol of a crescent moon is on the helmet, which wraps around the visor. The armor is very light ensureing the the user is able to move quickly. He has a matching cape, but only wears it on special occations. Personality Lucian is a very sarcastic individual. He has a wise crack for just about anything. At other times he can be very serious and focused. He prides himself of his swordsmanship and is always trying to become better than he is. Sometimes Lucian will act before he thinks or rush into unnecesary conflict and he will get into trouble because of it. History Lucian was separated from his mother, father, and twin sister at a very young age. He was raised by a group of shamans who taught him how to use elder magic and how to weild a sword. He was considered by his teachers to be a gifted student. He was able to learn new things very quickly and seemed as if he had natural talent with elder magic. Around the time of his coming of age ceremony, he was given a task. The shamans had said he was ready for elevation into the higher ranks, but all he had to do was one final task. A few shamans took him to a nearby village. They told him that he must show his devotion to them by killing everone in the village. There was no good reason to destroy the village. They had done nothing wrong so he refused. The shamans threatened him saying that if he did not kill everone in the village, they would do it themselves and kill him in the process. He would not attack the village, so the shamans attacked him. Lucian was not doing very well but the odds were ten to one until his mentor, a druid named Archimedes came to his rescue. Together they defeated the group of shamans. After the battle Archimedes told Lucian of his origins. He was the son of a noble house of Lycia. His parents had been given charge of transporting a rare and precious artifact. The lunar armor. While he and his family were traveling, they were attacked by the shamans. They killed his father and mother and took the lunar armor. After the attack, the found a crying child in the arms of the dead mother. They decided to take the child and train him to be one of there own. He also learned of the existence of his twin sister. Lucian filled with rage inside at what they had done and wanted a way to get back at them so he decided to steal the lunar armor. The two arrived at their former home. Most of the shamans were out searching for them so sneeking in was rather easy. They walked into the chamber where the armor was being kept. Archimedes released the seal on the hatch of coffin like container and Lucius put it on. When he did the leader of the shamans, Thales, arrived with a small band soldiers. In a blind rage Lucian attacked the group with his new Eclipse blade wich killed all the soldeirs standing with the leader, but the Thales remained unharmed. Realizing that they couldn't hurt the leader, Archimedes warped himself and Lucian far away from the battle. Lucian now travels the continent, searching for his long lost sister and searching for ways to make himslef powerful enough to defeat Thales. Class Information Class Description: The Lunar Knight is a unit, that all attacks it deals have a dark attribute to them(Enemies will be dealt dark based damage) While being much lighter and faster than other knights, the lunar knight has lower defence than a knight but a higher magic resistance. A lunar knight usually has the advantage over anima magic, but light magic will cause this unit trouble. Weapon: Eclipse Blade, Crescent Amulet RP History Supports Copyright OC belongs to BlackPhoenix - Member of Fire Emblem Role Play (FERP)